The Thing He Truly Loves Most
by nothingisinevitable
Summary: Captain Swan one-shot which takes place during the finale and describes the moment of their kiss, and their parent's reactions. Some fluff, humour, and family moments. Might be expanded if I find inspiration.


I randomly felt the urge to write this after finally watching 3x22 in full a few hours ago. I wanted to write this a few days ago, but it wouldn't come to me. But finally, here we are. Enjoy.

"Charming?" Snow touched her husband lightly on the arm, "Where's Emma?"

David looked around him at the occupants of granny's diner, confusion covering his face as he realised their daughter wasn't one of them. He shrugged. "I don't know, she was here a minute ago."

Snow looked around herself, and glanced briefly outside. Something caught her eye, and she glanced back. A soft smile settled on her lips when she spotted her daughter, sitting outside with Hook in what looked like fairly close proximity. She supposed they were discussing their adventure into the past. She tapped David again to get his attention. "David, look."

He followed her gesture to the pair outside. He made a noise of slight protest. Snow gave him a disapproving look. "Oh, Charming, stop it. She's your daughter, and Killian could make her very happy if she'd just let him. Surely you see how much he loves her? After all he's done to help us, to help her?"

"Exactly," He answered. "She's my daughter. I'm supposed to be protective. And I think I'm definitely allowed to be protective when a pirate's involved."

Snow sighed. "He may be a pirate, but he's a loving pirate, you have to give him that. And pretty charming, too."

"Hey, that's my title."

Snow laughed. "Sorry, honey." She had to do a quick double-take and gasped. "David, oh my gosh. She stopped running!"

Emma had leant into him, and the pair were now embraced softly as they kissed. Snow smiled and turned away to give them privacy. She had to grasp her husband a bit more forcefully to tear his eyes away.

"Let's leave them be, David. They deserve some time to themselves to be happy."

"I suppose he can have my daughter." He grunted, yet was smiling. "If she trusts him, and he loves her as much as he says he does, that's all I can hope for."

A blissful haze filled Emma's mind as she gave herself over to the moment. She had hesitated only very briefly before she made her decision to kiss him. God knows she wanted to, and _had _wanted to for far too long. Ever since their kiss in Neverland – and long before that, actually – she had been fighting her feelings for him. He had proved himself time and time again, and she had rejected him. She had pushed him away, not wanting to give in, but she could not deny it now. He had given away that which she _thought _he loved most, his ship; to save the one thing he truly loved most - her.

His lips felt softer than she had remembered, though their kiss in Neverland had been rushed, hard, full of frustration. It had been breathtaking, lustful and definitely passionate, but it was hardly a good comparison point.

She brought her had up to the back of his head and thread her fingers lightly through his hair. He reciprocated by bringing his own hand up to cup the side of her face gently. She pulled away after a while, needing to catch her breath. Their faces rested together and she took a moment to fully grasp the situation. She felt giddy inside, perhaps from all the built-up moments, all the anticipation that came with this kiss. She knew he would feel the same. He had spent so long trying to make her feel the same, and all it had taken was another curse and a trip back in time which put her entire family's life in danger.

Yep, hadn't taken much at all. God she had been stubborn.

But this moment was worth it. She caught his eyes quickly and felt herself blush. She glanced down only for a moment before she felt him pull her face back for another kiss. She gladly obliged. She would happily sit here in this spot and let him kiss her for all eternity. God, he was good at it.

After a long moment, they broke apart. They both took a moment to catch their breath, to let it all sink in. He still held her close, and her hand remained threaded through his hair. She stroked his scalp lazily with her nails and he closed his eyes and sighed, his forehead leaning against hers.

"That feels nice, Swan." He smiled. "You can do that all night, if you wish. Shall I just lay my head on your shoulder and you can lull me to sleep?"

She laughed softly. "I think you'd be more comfortable in a bed, captain."

His eyebrows raised, and he got _that _look in his eyes. "Ohhh really? Shall we go and find one?" He grinned.

"Ha, let's not get ahead of ourselves there, pirate." She blushed again. "Let's leave that for another time."

He looked deeply into her eyes, and his gaze was soft. "Aye, another time." He gave her another brief kiss. "Shall we go back inside?"

She nodded. "Let's go. They're probably wondering where I've gone off to."

Her mother was quick to approach her. "Emma, there you are. I hope you and Killian had a good, um, chat."

Emma looked suspiciously at her. "Were you spying on us?"

No, no...I just was looking for you and happened to glance outside, and then happened to just keep on glancing for a while."

"Ugh, how much did you see? Actually, please tell me David wasn't looking too?" she pleaded.

Snow grinned. "Ahh, sorry to say, he did happen to see it as well. But it's ok, you shouldn't worry. Your father's just protective. But Hook keeps on proving himself to all of us, and I think he really cares about you, Emma. David sees it, too."

Emma smiled. "He traded his ship for me."

Her mother's eyes widened. "What? His ship? Really, what happened?"

"When Zelena's curse hit, he got on his ship and sailed outside its boundaries. He discovered he needed to find me, and traded the ship for a magic bean." She shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when he told me. I thought nothing was more important to him than that ship."

Snow grinned up at her and nudged into her slightly. "Apparently you are, Emma." She nodded towards where he was sitting in a booth with Henry and Regina, "Is that why you kissed him?"

Emma's head turned back to her. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if trying to think of the right words to say. "Partly, I suppose. But honestly, I just wanted to stop running from it. I'm tired of pretending that he doesn't mean as much to me as I do to him."

Snow rubbed her back encouragingly. "Well, the two of you deserve happiness. If you find it with each other, then I hope that nothing ever tears you apart."

Emma looked back at Killian. He seemed to sense her gaze, and his eyes found his way to hers. He grinned at her and motioned for her to sit down next to him. As she settled in on the booth next to him, she felt his hooked arm reach around her and pull her gently closer to him. She gave in, and rested her head on his shoulder. Henry looked at them questioningly, but he seemed pleased, and decided not to pry.

As Emma looked around the crowded diner, at all of these wonderful people that had made her feel so welcome in this town, she could no longer comprehend how she had considered leaving them all behind. This was where she belonged, these people were her family.

And with this new step she had just taken with Hook, there was absolutely no way she could leave now. Storybrooke was her home, and always will be.

So, I am terrible at endings, but I hope the middle makes up for that. :)


End file.
